Monsuno love letter
by Vulpix's Fire
Summary: Jinja writes a love letter, but will it fall into someone else's hands before it reaches the right guy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this idea.**

* * *

A young girl with light blue eyes and long ginger hair sat at a desk. Tapping the eraser's end, of a number 2 pencil, at her chin while staring absently at a blank piece of paper.

"Come on Jinja, you can do this" she said to herself. Jinja started scribbling something on the paper when finished she took another look at the paper. Before crumpling the paper in her hand then throwing it in to the garbage can that is already over flowing with balls of paper.

"Why is this so hard?" she almost screamed but the last thing she wanted right now is for a bunch of guy running into her room asking questions. Standing up she walked outside of the train into a large meadow. The young throw her core at a tree that stood on the out skirts of the meadow.

"Charger, Lauch" and no sooner did her loyal moose/armadillo monsuno appear. She hugged Chargers nose. This always helps to her clam down, especially when she thinks about _him._

_SNAP_

A twig broke behind. Jinja whirled around to find Sky, Bren's girlfriend. She had long wavy black hair with a red and silver streak down the left bangs, reddish-orange eyes, and slightly pale skin. Her and Jinja have become close friends since the whole monsuno madness came to an end.

"You were thinking about him again weren't you?" Sky asked.

Jinja blushed a crimson red "I don't know what you're talking about". Sky gave Jinja an "Oh really" look.

Jinja throw her hand up in surrender, "Okay, yes, but I just can't help it"

Sky rolled her eyes then smiled, "You have to tell him soon".

"I know, I know, but it's hard for me to say it to his face that's why I'm trying to write a letter to him.."

"But.." Sky said, knowing that it was coming.

"But I just can't find the right words". Jinja finished.

Sky sighed, "Okay how about you think of writing a letter to Charger, instead of him and then go back and change a few things".

Jinja's whole face lite up and she hugged Sky. "You're a genius Sky!"

Sky smiled "I know".

"But that doesn't explain why your dating Bren" Jinja burst out laughing.

"Hey" shouted Sky before she too burst out laughing.

"Charger return" exclaimed Jinja once the laughing had subsided, then she ran back towards the train.

"Hey Jinja, don't forget to send an invitation to me" shouted Sky.

Jinja stopped and turned around. "An invitation for what?" she shouted back.

"For your wedding".

Jinja only rolled her eyes before heading back to her room on the train.

* * *

**The letter part mentioned in the summary will take place on the next page, so until then, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me sooo long to update but I'm really trying to keep grades up, plus house work and my annoying little brother. on the bright side school will be out for me in a few weeks. I also want to say I'm sorry about my grammer and tenses, I really do need to work on that.  
**

**Discliamer: I own nothing**

* * *

Jinja held her breathe as she took a long look at the letter. After a few seconds she released the breath and smiled.

"It's prefect!" exclaimed Jinja.

Unfortunately, Jinja is so focused on the letter that she did not notice that someone else is now in the room.

"What's prefect?" asked a female's voice.

Jinja quickly stood up and found the source of the voice. She found a teenage girl with black hair and pale skin.

"Tango, what are you doing here?"

"Alpha wants to challenge Chase to another Monsuno battle, so X-ray and I decided that we want a rematch too". She then slyly smiled and quickly made a grab for the letter. Ripping it out of Jinja's hands. "However this is much more interesting".

"Please don't read it" begged Jinja, clasping her hands tightly together.

Tango cleared her throat.

"You never let me down and you always have my back. Whenever we touch I feel a connection, so strong that nothing could ever break it. I only wish I told you this sooner, but I could never get the words to leave my lips. I love you!"

Jinja is lucky that she had forgotten to sign the "to" and "from" part of her letter. Tango laughed. Jinja huffed and narrowed her gaze.

"What's so funny?"

Tango spoke back in a mocking tone, "The big, bad Jinja has crush". She laughed again.

"Shut up!"

Jinja tried to grab the letter back, but Tango was too quick. Tango now stood halfway out the door, when a sudden gust of wind ripped the letter out of her hand. Jinja upon seeing this pushed Tango out of the doorway. She jumped trying to get her love letter back.

Unfortunately, the wind, fast and unyielding, sent the letter flying into the forest. Far, far away from Jinja's grasp.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Dax is currently taking a long walk.

"BOO!" Bren yelled jumping out of a bush.

"BOO!" Dax yelled back. This caught Bren of guard and caused him to fall backwards. Dax extended his arm to Bren, "Ya should know that ya can't scare me, Glasses".

Bren grabbed his hand and stood up. Just then a mysterious figure jumped out from behind a tree and tracked Bren. This made Dax fall backwards onto a bush.

"Fire, ya scared the krag out of me!" Dax yelled.

Bren's face turned red, when he notice the position that they are in. "Um.. Sky would you get off of me". Sky quickly stood up.

Fire is Dax's nickname for Sky because of her reddish-orange eyes.

Dax stood up. "If ya wanted privacy all ya had to is ask". He laughed then dusted off his pants.

"Shut up Daxie!" She hit him on top of his head. "You okay Bren?" said Sky turning her attention to Bren.

"Yeah, whenever you're around". Dax made gagging noises in the back ground, when suddenly a piece of paper hit him in the face. Pulling it away from his face and read it.

Dax smiled slyly. Sky looked at Dax and noticed the paper. "What's that?"

"Nothing" Dax said trying to hide it behind his back. The wind then blew the letter out of his hand to another part of the forest.

* * *

**Please review! Oh and constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**I'm also not sure when I'll be able to update next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been along time since I last updated this story and I'm sorry. I've been busy taking care of my stubborn grandma, house work, writer's block, and trying to get my annoying 13 year-old little brother to read and do his house work, all while trying to remain sane. Also I'm sorry if there is some errors in this chapter, I've been through a lot lately and my little brother just wants to make it worse.**

**Sorry about that, but hey on a brighter note I manged to finish this chapter and also "Thank you" to everyone who review. I'm really glad to see that people like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my oc Sky**

* * *

**Further into the Forest**

X-Ray gazed over a beautiful bouquet of red roses in his hands. A small smile on his face as he pictured, giving the bountiful, crimson bouquet to the girl of his dreams. Every time he sees her ember eyes; he can't help, but feel a connection. At that moment he pulled a small picture from his pocket and gazed at it with loving eyes.

Letting a small sigh escape his lips, "Sky ". He took another look at the picture of Sky wearing her STORM uniform from when she worked as a fitness trainer. He had worked with her a few times to train new recruits.

"Today is the day I'll ask you to the STORM ball" he unconsciously said out loud.

A piece of paper, as if on cue, fell to the forest floor in front of him. The glasses wearing solider looked at the paper with interest. Sticking the picture of Sky back in his pocket, he slowly bent down and picked it up.

He found no "To" or "From" on the letter. "It must be from Sky" he told himself. Then came the wind and tore the love letter from his hand, while X-ray stood there with a small smile plastered to his face.

**Near the Meadow**

Alpha leaned against a tall tree to shad himself from the sun. Carefully, Alpha pulled two things from his pocket. The first object a picture of Jinja and the second a Monsuno core.

'Someday I'll beat Chase in a duel and win her heart' he thought to himself.

A gust of wind wove through his red hair and sent a piece of paper flying by his head. The paper hit a tree not too far from where he is standing. He moved toward the tree, grabbed it and read over it. A smile slowly crept on his face upon reading the letter.

He had teamed up with Jinja a few times to help train new STORM recruits.

Laughing in the distance caused Alpha to shake his head. As the laughing grew, so did a figure, running out of the forest into the meadow. The figure, running at full speed, crashed into Alpha. Knocking the letter out of his hand and into the wind again.

The laughing subsided and became replaced with a loud yelp. As Alpha stood, he took notice that the figure is Sky.

"Sorry" Sky said as Alpha offered a hand.

"Why were you running and laughing like Don Pyro?"

She only held up a dark blue beanie. Dax's beanie, to be more precise.

"Gimme back my beanie, Fire" Dax's voice rang in the far distance.

"Nope!" Sky yelled.

Alpha laughed. "You never change, do you?"

"Nope, I'm exactly who I want to be." She paused then asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"To duel Chase and give this to you." He pulled a small card from his other pocket and gave it to Sky. "It's an invitation to STORM's ball."

She took the card and ran into the meadow, only stopping once to yell 'Thank you' to Alpha.

* * *

**Please review and remember constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**Bye for now :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this isn't the best chapter, but I've had a lot on my mind and an insensitive little brother. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**In the Meadow**

Chase sat trying to balance one of his cores on his nose. The core fell off and Chase caught it in his hand. "Beyal are you sure this will this really help me strengthen my bound with my Monsunos?"

Beyal looked at Chase with his innocent, gray eyes and gave a response. "Yes, Sky told me that the Strike Squad would do this to strengthen their bounds, and I do not believe that Sky would lie to me".

"Perhaps you shouldn't listen to everything people tell you". Chase rubbed his right hand on the back of his neck, remembering the one time he had listened to Sky and long story, short he ended up in a library with nightmares for weeks.

Beyal gave a tilted his head to the sided, but before he could say a word, a piece of paper hit him in the face. As he pulled it away from his face and looked at it in awe. Chase stood up walked over to look at the paper that now held Beyal's attention.

Both read and reread the letter before Chase exclaimed "It's a love letter from Jinja, but who is it meant for?"

"I'm not sure, but we should return it to her". In the distance both controllers heard Dax yelling Sky's nickname.

Chase took the letter and neatly folded it, placing it in his pocket. "Yeah, but I think we should help Sky," he sighed "again".

**A few minutes later**

After Dax got his beanie back, Team core tech gathered around Sky to hear what she had to say.

"STORM having a ball!" The team shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, the invitation says that I'm allowed to bring guest" Sky pointed to the invitation where it that.

Jinja paused for a second then looked at all four guys and Sky, "Uhm, guys do you even own formal clothes?"

"No" everyone responded.

Jinja turned to Sky before saying, "Hey, Sky you thinking what I'm thinking?"

A large smile appeared on Sky's face before both of them shouted "Mall trip!"

The guy only stood there, silent, trying to think of an excuse to avoid going to the mall. Just the thought of the last time they went to the mall with Jinja and Sky, shot shivers up their spins.

Chase finally spoke. "Hold on! There's no way we can find formal in enough time".

"Non-sense the ball is two days away from today. Plus, Jinja and I are amazing shoppers." Sky said.

"Then it's settled! We're going to the mall tomorrow!" Jinja excitedly exclaims.

**Later with the Strike Squad (after they battled Team core tech)**

"That was a great battle" Chase exclaimed as Lock returned to it's core.

"Yeah, you've gotten a lot stronger" Alpha replied as he watched Jinja win her battle against Tango. He sighed. He would not win her heart today, so he would wait until the ball to win her over.

Bren and X-ray were still battling. Sky, during this time, gazed at the sunset as it set behind the trees. Bren's focus fell on how beautiful Sky looked as the shining light fell upon her. X-ray took the chance to knock out Neo Quickforce.

"Krag!" Bren mumbled lowering his head in disappointment.

"Better luck next" said X-ray as his monsuno returned itself. He then looked at Sky, then at his empty hands that once held a beautiful crimson bouquet that he had planned to give to Sky at sunset. If only he hadn't lost the roses, when a group of bees started to swarm the flowers. X-ray, despite beating Bren, felt far too ashamed to asked Sky to be his date to the ball.

As soon as the sunset, Sky stretched her arms over her head, "Well, it's been fun, but I think we should go to bed now, tomorrow will be a long day of shopping".

Jinja nodded. "Yeah, she's right. Night guys". She waved as she walked to her room. The other soon followed and the Strike Squad left.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I don't update for a while, I'm really worried about my Grandma who is now in the care of my Aunt (who smokes a lot) and her boyfriend (who smokes and drinks). The worst part is that neither of them knows how to hook up her oxygen or how to actually keep an eye on her.**

**Sorry about that. I still hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I'm updating so late. I've been busy with my chores and the chores of my younger siblings. Some times I swear they're demons. The only brake I get is when I take my Grandma for a walk on Sunday, I can't help, but smile knowing that she's happy to see me. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, but I'm warning you a head of time that there are a lot of Grammar and tense errors.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The next Day

Jinja and Sky stared at the large mall in awe, while the male members of Team Core Tech were less than ecstatic about the big building in front of them. Regardless, though Beyal stepped forward and held the door open for the team. Once inside the mall, Jinja and Sky ran to the nearest mall map. Both studied every inch of the map to find the best shops for formal wear.

"Alright," said Sky turning away from the map, "we're going to start with finding your clothes first, and then Jinja and I will look for our dresses, while you guy go to the food court".

The guys just stared at the two girls, no doubt debating if they should make a run for it. Unfortunately, Jinja and Sky were one step ahead of them. Before any of the guys knew what hit them, Jinja held Dax and Chase by their wrist, while Sky held Bren's and Beyal's in her hands.

Both of them laughed before Jinja exclaimed, "I can't believe you guys were actually thinking about making about a run for it".

"How would you know what we were thinking?" asked Chase.

Both the girls let out another laugh. "Chase, the look on your face said it all!" snickered, Jinja.

After a while of walking, or being dragged in the boys' case; they stopped in front of a nicely decorated store window with three well-dressed male mannequins. Inside the store stood isle upon isle of tuxes, ties, cuffs, and dress shoes. Just beyond the register is a woman, who looks to be in her late twenties with a bored expression on her face.

The bored expression, however, changed to a smile when she saw team core tech. "Hello" she greeted, "might I assist you?"

"No, but thanks for the offer" said Jinja, already pulling tuxedos off the racks and tossing them at the guys.

After a few minutes Jinja and Sky shoved the guys into dressing rooms and turned on a conveniently placed boom box. The guy began walking out in tuxedos, while the girls watched and whistled every now and again at the boys. The clerk even began to snicker at the show. By the end the boys found themselves laughing.

When the laughing subsided, Jinja pulled out her credit card and eyed it hesitantly. The clerk took notice of her uncertainly.

"Excuse me, but your Team core Tech, right?" Jinja gave small nod towards the woman's question. The woman smiled softly, "then I'll give you a 50 % discount."

The whole team looked shocked at her kindhearted gesture. After a while Jinja spoke. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes, after all you saved the world and the owner of this shop is a fan of you guys, so I'm sure he'll understand."

Within a few minutes Team core Tech left the shop with bags in their hands, each of them being sure to thank the clerk for her kindness.

Within a second of stepping out the door, Sky spoke, "Okay guys as promised, you can go to the food court while Jinja and I go find dresses".

The guys, without giving a seconds notice, ran off to the in the direction of the food court. Sky and Jinja looked at each other with wide eyes, before breaking in a small fit of laughter. "I didn't think they could run that fast" said Jinja wiping a tear off her lower eye lid.

Once the laughter fully subsided, the girls began their search for a dress. Within a few minutes they found a small dress boutique. In the display window stood two female mannequins in beautiful gowns. Jinja and Sky both instantly felt compelled to go inside the boutique.

Once inside, they were greeted by two faces; one bored and the other pleased to see customers. The bored face belonged to a boy around their age and the other, a girl, who looked to be a few years older. Both of them were clearly employees.

"Hello, young ladies, may I offer either of you a hand?" The female employee asked.

"Yes" Jinja answered.

She blissfully smiled in return of the answer before asking "What may I help you?"

"Well you see, we're going to a ball tomorrow and neither of us," Jinja said pointing to herself and Sky, "owns a formal dress."

The male employee, who had been listening, walked out from behind the counter and looked at Jinja and then Sky. He then spoke to the other employee, she then nodded her head and both took off in different directions, each taking a dress from the racks. Upon the employees' return, Jinja and Sky were shown to the dressing room, each with a dress in hand.

Sky came out of the dressing room first in a flowing red dress. It fell just short of her heels and is a one shoulder style. Jinja, on the other hand, hesitated to come out.

"Come on, Jinja we can't leave until without a dress." Jinja didn't come. Sky huffed, and thought for a few seconds before a smile crept on her face. "I'm sure _he'll _just love the dress, regardless."

Jinja opened the door to her dressing room. She stepped forward revealing her a strapless teal ball gown with small crystal-like beads sewn to the skirt of the dress. "You think so?"

"He'd have to be blind, not too."

The female employee looked at them smiling. "You two look lovely" she looked towards the male employee. "He most certainly has a talent for picking out the perfect dress, doesn't he?"

The boy blushed and looked out the display window. Jinja and Sky nodded. After a few seconds the boy turned his attention back to them and sheepishly asked "Do you like the dresses?"

Jinja smiled and answered, "We love them!"

Within a few minutes both girls left the boutique, each with a dress in toll, they made their way to the food court, but along the way Sky found a book store. Sky jumped with joy upon finding the book store and dragged Jinja in with her.

"I just want to see if the fantasy book, 'Elemental power fighters' by Kairi Soulnet, is out yet. Maybe I'll even find some horror and suspense books by Dean Koontz."

Jinja rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine, but I can't pay for the books. I already maxed out my credit card on the dresses."

"I know. I have my own money." Sky said as she began shuffling through the book shelves. Once she reached the Romance section, she looked up at Jinja and asked, "Hey, did you give that letter to you know who?"

"No, Tango showed up and then the wind carried it away", huffed Jinja.

In the food court

Beyal and Chase sat at a small table near the end of the food court, while Dax and Bren went to get some burgers. As a young couple, holding hands passed by their table, Beyal looked at Chase and asked about the letter from the other day.

Chase rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I forgot it in my room," he looked at Beyal's grey eyes before he continued, "but I'm starting to think that you should give it back to her."

Beyal looked at Chase with confusion in his eye. "I do not understand. Why can you not give it back to her?"

Chase sighed as he saw Dax returning with a tray full of burgers and Bren behind with several drinks. "Never mind, I'll try to return the letter tomorrow."

Beyal, though confused, nodded his head.

* * *

**It will be a while before I'm able to update because my preteen siblings are way too lax on their chore, but I will update when I get the chance and please don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back with an update. Please don't be mad, I've been working on my own stories as of lately and I've been putting up with my little brother who doesn't seem to understand my love reading and writing. I have more reasons, but I'd rather not go into them.**

* * *

**The night of the ball**

Jinja and Sky walked down the hallway and stopped just short of the twin doors that lead into the ballroom. Nervous and unbalanced in her heels, Sky, leaned against the wall for few seconds. "You know what, Jinja?" she said pushing herself upright again.

"What?" Jinja asked in return to the question.

Sky gave her cute little smile before answering, "You look like Cinderella, except" she paused, "I thought Cinderella had glass slippers, not combat boots."

"Well this is one Cinderella who won't be losing her shoe tonight, though it'd be interesting to see a limo turn into a pumpkin." Both girls laughed a little after that.

Sky sighed pushing herself off the wall, "Well, should we go in without the boys, seeing as it's taking them forever to get ready."

Jinja nodded. Both girls walked through the twin doors into a dimly lit ballroom, where everyone seemed to stare at them as they descended the staircase. "Are we late?" whispered Jinja to Sky.

Sky whispered back, "I think they're staring at you". Jinja was about ask why, but the starring ceased when they reached the bottom of the stair case. Where they were greeted by X-ray and Alpha as a slow song began to play.

"Would you care to dance?" X-ray presented a gloved hand to Sky.

Sky hesitated for a second, "Sure, we're friends, so I guess it's okay". X-ray without missing a beat grabbed Sky's hand and lead her to the main floor.

Alpha then offered a hand to Jinja and asked to dance. She gave him a small friendly smile and placed her hand over his. They began dancing to the music, Alpha whispered reinto Jinja's ear.

"You know, a few days ago, when I gave Sky the invitation to the ball?"

Jinja pulled away from him and gave him a small, "Yeah".

"Well when in the forest I came across a piece of paper, with your hand writing on it." he stopped for a second to get a better look at Jinja's expression. In short she looked flushed, but he continued, "It looked like a," he stuttered, "love letter."

Jinja gently, pushed him away. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't.."

"Meant for me" he finished. A sad sigh, escaped his lips, as he realized that he would never hold the key to her heart.

"Do you still have the letter?"

"No, the wind took it from my grasp".

After a few seconds of standing there, Jinja felt a hand on her arm, before being pulled into the warm embrace of another man.

**Meanwhile**

Sky and X-ray had found their way back to the bottom of the staircase, where they were discussing books. By this time another slow song was playing and Mr. and Mrs. Suno danced by the two teens.

"And the award for cutest couple goes to Mr. and Mrs. Suno." Sky chuckled, which caused the two Sunos' to do the same as they danced by.

X-ray smiled, "You know I think I know an even cuter couple."

"Really, who?"

He inched a little closer to Sky before saying "Us". Before Sky had a chance to respond, X-ray kissed her on the lips.

She pulled back and exclaimed "Baka" in a hushed, but angered tone. A small whine whimpered from upstairs, pulled Sky's eyes in that direction, just in time for her to see Bren walk out the twin doors. With pain in her eyes she looked at the doors, as the only man she ever loved left. However, there was something she had to do before explaining everything to Bren.

Sky's heel found its way onto X-ray's foot with just enough force to make him yelp in pain. "Oh and Tango's been waiting for you to ask her to dance." She said before running up the stairs and out the doors.

**Back with Jinja**

Jinja now found herself in Dax's embrace. "Hope ya don't mind me cutting in?" he said to Alpha. The red head simply shrugs and walks away.

"If you say one thing about~"

He cut her off with a cocky smile, "I don't know what you're talking about, Princess."

She rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live this down."

"Well, maybe if ya tell me why ya wrote a love letter instead of telling me how ya felt."

Jinja stepped back, then slapped herself in the face and muttered under her breathe, "How many people read that letter."

* * *

**I'm sorry to say,but I plan to make one more chapter. Hopefully it won't take as long as this one. Oh, and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I'm sorry it's late, but at least it's done now and on my birthday, too! I also feel that I should say sorry for all tense error again, I really tried, but that's one of my biggest flaws went writing. **

**Oh, and I watched season 3, but it didn't really feel complete; I think it might just be me though.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Monsuno, but if I did I would reform Six and Spike within a fourth season. With that said on to the final chapter.**

* * *

Sky dashed down the hallway with her heels in hand. Her bare feet trying not to slip from underneath her, on the well-polished marble floor. In her eyes a worried look as she searched for Bren. After turning a few corners and sliding into a wall, she found twin glass doors that lead to an outdoor balcony. Just beyond the glass doors stood a male's silhouette with his head and hands draped over the railing. A heavy, muffled whimper, all too familiar to Sky's ears, was all it took for her to throw open the doors.

Bren already knew who it was that stood behind him, "Go away", he said in a muffled sob. It was all too clear that he had been crying.

"No." She bluntly stated. "Bren, you whine a lot, you're almost always paranoid about something, you'll eat just about anything and~" before she could say anything more, was cut-off.

"Shut up!" He suddenly screeched. "I don't need you to rub salt in the wound!"

Sky grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face her. She looked right in to his tear stained eyes and spoke, "and that's why I love you."

He stared at her, clearly trying to fully process what she was saying.

"It's your faults that make you who you are, and that's the man that I love." Sky then kissed Bren. She pulled back a few seconds later. "How about we go back to the ballroom and dance".

"Yeah." Bren nodded, then noticed the heels in Sky's hands. "Why aren't you wearing your shoes?"

"You try running in heels." She paused for a second, "Oh, and you know that I'll have to get you back for telling me to shut up."

"I know." Bren whined as he followed Sky back to the ballroom.

**In the ballroom**

Dax now stood before Jinja with a confused look, spread across his face, upon seeing Jinja slam her hand to her face.

Jinja tilted her head down towards the marble floor, so she wouldn't have to see his eyes when she told him the truth; after all she wasn't stupid, she knew how much he loves her, but her feelings for him weren't the same. Jinja inhaled sharply, "That letter wasn't for you." She was afraid to meet his eyes, fearful of seeing his broken-hearted eyes. Regardless, though, her head rose slowly and didn't stop until her eyes met his.

She gasped a little. Much to her surprise his eyes were fairly calm, though a small hint of pain did linger. "I guess a small part of me always knew, how ya felt," a small smile spread across his face, "but ya will always be my princess."

Jinja smiled a little, before she asked, "Do you still have the letter?"

Dax shook his head. "Sorry Princess, the wind snatched it from my hand".

**A few minutes later (with Chase) **

Surrounded by an ocean of dancing couples, Chase slowly and carefully made his way around the dance floor, keeping his eyes peeled for his female friend with the ginger hair. After a while he found her at the edge of the dance floor talking to his mom and dad, most likely discussing the books that Jinja had convinced them to read.

Chase waved to them and Jinja motioned for him to come over. As he approached, he gave his parents a soft glance that told them that he needed to talk to Jinja. So with that, they left the two teens to talk.

"Hey". Chase greeted her with a slight wave. He looked at her for a second before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and saying, "You know, it's kind of odd seeing you in a dress".

She looked at him with a small smile. "Good odd or bad odd?" She asked with small giggle.

"Good odd. Definitely." He said with his goofy, yet oddly charming smile.

She gave him a small chuckle all while saying, "Well then, maybe I should wear a dress more often then."

Chase laughed a little too, before something clicked in his mind. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. A piece of paper that Jinja instantly recognized; It was her love letter.

Her checks turned red with embarrassment. "Y~ou rea~d it." She managed to stutter through the awkwardness.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

She took in a deep breath and then released it, before asking, "May I have it back?" Chase simple placed the letter in her.

She looked straight into his eyes, then said, "Thank you".

Flashing his usual smile, he said, "You know you don't need to thank me, after all we've been friends since middle school, but I think that you should give that letter to Beyal."

"Yeah." She gave him one more hug, before looking for the white haired monk.

**The other side of the dance floor**

Jinja found Beyal surrounded by a few girls, who seemed to almost smitten by his calm and instant nature. Beyal on the other hand seemed uncomfortable with the all the girls fawning over him. His eyes searched over the dance floor with the hope of finding a friend to help him out of his predicament. Within a second his eyes meet Jinja's, she gave him a soft smile and walked towards the group of girls.

"Hey, Beyal would you care to dance?" She asked while still walking to the group.

"Yes, I would love to dance with you, Jinja." He answered while nodding his head and reaching out his hand for Jinja to grab.

Once Jinja grabbed his hand, they both made their way to the group of dancing couples; While the girls that were surrounding Beyal, glared daggers at the ginger haired girl.

"Thank you very much, Jinja."

"No problem," She smiled, "plus I wanted to give this to you". Pulling a piece of paper out from under the lace of her left boot, then placing it in his hands.

Alight shad of pink appeared on his cheeks. He knew it was the letter that flew into his face a few days ago. Holding the letter over his heart with right hand, he looked into her blue eyes with a sense of awe. Never before had a single piece of paper felt so important and beautiful.

"I will treasure it forever."

Jinja continued smiling, she had guessed that must have read at some point after the wind carried it off. "I love you." She said while leaning closer to him, before finally kissing him passionately on the lips. Both pulled apart after a few seconds, looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

The slow music suddenly stopped and a much more up-beat and loud song began playing. Jinja rolled her eyes before muttering, "Sky".

Both Jinja and Beyal looked at the computer system that connected to several speakers, only to see Sky there with a satisfied smirk on her face. Behind Sky stood Bren groaning at her action. Half of the dance floor erupted with laughter at the whole thing, including Jinja. Beyal tilted his head a bit in confusion, but ended up laughing along with everyone else.

For the rest of the night everyone danced and, of course, had a lot of fun.

* * *

**I'm happy to see that people liked this story and I just wanted to say, "Thank You". Also someone asked me to write another story that is not a Jinja &amp; Beyal, but I can't promise that I'll be writing it anytime soon. It most likely will be a Jinja &amp; Alpha one. **

**I also realize that the ending is pretty bad, but I still hope everyone liked it and as always please review.**


End file.
